William Creed
William Creed is a Ruthless Street Criminal and Former Crime Boss who is well known for his Vicious Crimes through out the City of Stormwind. But he has a big reputation for being a Rapist with numerous reports of Sexual Assault and Kidnapping Charges. History (WIP) Little is known about William's history in Gilneas, besides the fact that he was an Escaped Convict and is still a wanted criminal by Gilnean Officials. He had been sentenced to Death in Gilneas and was to be publicly executed for his Heinous Crimes, but had escaped just two days beforehand. According to Gilnean City Guards William Creeds whereabouts are Unknown and is considered to be extremely dangerous if found. A few years has passed since then. William had been living in a Barn on the outskirts of Stormwind and would lurk around in Streets of Stormwind on occasion, it didn't take very long for his presence to be known. With his reputation quickly growing within the first month. Thievery, Assault with a deadly weapon, Public Intoxication, Abduction and Rape, were just a few of his many crimes that were actually reported. Though he is no stranger to being placed in the Stockades he has a knack for escaping even the most secure of cells. "The Blackwind Mafia" (WIP) William's first encounter with Organized Crime came upon one morning in the Cathedral District where a shady Worgen similar to William himself offered the opportunity to join his gang with the promise of wealth and riches. Though William had worked alone for the most part with minor thievery the offer had sounded appealing to him and he joined The Blackwind Mafia. It was lead by the Mafia Boss Malcone and at the time William was only a simple henchman working for the Boss. While in the Gang William would make friendships with his fellow Gang Members and earned their Respect. One of there notorious accomplishments was the Blue Recluse Tavern Heist. Were Malcone set up a job to hold up the place with masks, and guns and to steal the gold from the safe. They were successful and in there quest for glory. Leaving the Gang Wealthy for a short time. But as time passed things slowed down and Malcone disappeared along with the other high ranking members. With no one to guide the gang. William decided to explore darker territories of Crime one faithful day when he attempted the Rape of Draenei Girl who he cornered in the Mage District. Fortunately for her she managed to fight him off and her Guild beat William within the inch of his life. Though he was savagely beaten and bruised it didn't change his train of thought for a moment and soon, one by one his list of victims started to grow to about Ten before meeting one girl in his sights in particular who would change the course of William's history. Her name was Minuette. William didn't think much of her at the time with her ragged clothing but however she was the type of prey he was searching for. Soon he came up with a simple plan. He had spoken with Minuette and offered her under a fake contract to work for him as his very own house maid and he would pay her each day for her service. She couldn't read the printing so sinisterly he was easily able to manipulate her with the false document. But it wouldn't take her long to realize it was all a ruse but by then it had already been to late and yet another victim was added to his list. But this one as different from the rest. William would start actively perusing her more and more through constant kidnappings but he soon grew a heart for the her and she also grew one for him. Minuette befriended William Creed despite all that he had done to her and soon he began listened to her every word as if it was sweet soft music to in his Worgen ears. She told him he could be something. He could be something more then a Petty Criminal and wanted him to make something of himself and run a gang of his own. William refused due to having no experience with leading anyone at all. But Minuette knew he could be something more and persisted. Soon William abandon Blackwind Mafia and created a Red Banner with the symbol of a Black Claw, Minuette and WIlliam agreed to call the Crows. Street Gang: Crows (WIP) Now was the time to shine and to make something of himself with his his gild Minuette who he now labled Consort and they both put their skills into action. Both of them started bringing in like minded criminals and thieves of all types together like a family one at a time using several methods of recruitment. Minuette handed out pamphlets to people while for a time. Meatnwhile William tried direct methods of telling them about his Gang. William let out a set of rules all Crow members needed to obey and quickly the Crows Street Gang started to grow with speed some of the first most members being R'heron, Prical, Dwevel, and Ganden, But William's most loyal member was R'heron. The masked Night Elf who wore the Mask of a Bird was a master at the craft of secluded crime and had been William's personal protector on multiple occasions of time in need and there were plenty. Now with a handful members and counting William knew he needed had to find a place he could call home for his growing gang and make their mark on Stormwind forever. Though at the time there were Two Strong Power house gangs like the Melrony Crime Family who controlled Old Town and the Sanguine Syndicate who controlled the Dwarven District. William saw one untouched territory place no one held dominion over. The Ruins of the Old Barracks that the Black Dragon Deathwing had Destroyed a few years earlier. William then brought his gang there and simply took over the Old Barracks with numbers in which they now called it 'The Nest'. William would have been put in the Stockades quite a few times by then but soon his path of glory was revealed when for a brief moment The Stormwind Guard had fallen from grace and William took full advantage of the situation in full force. This would mark the Golden Age of Crows. Bringing Countless Crime sprees and plenty of criminal activities were had and took place all over the city left and right and The Crows Street Gang became well known through out the city for their deeds. Williams name was one to be feared from all and his crew. But with all great things comes its down fall. William had his temptations of rape and lust bleed into his own Gang in which many looked down upon in his Crows. He would at times promote members for sleeping with him and he would engage with countless women during his time as Boss.The most notorious case when William had a woman enslaved in the 'The Nest'. This brought many to grow furious of his actions when brought to light and many turned their backs on William Creed and saw more hope in his Second in Command R'heron who some of the Crows started looking up to instead. After many a arguments with his Consort Minuette about the things William had done he was losing his grip on everything he cared for. Over time William grew bitter and neglected the Crows he once led with pride and he felt he had given to much power to his Captains and Underboss. But by then they had already created a system of events and more professional ways of interacting in the gang William didn't want to ruin or destroy. Hard work and dedication to the Crows was something he always valued so he didn't change anything. One day William felt he had no longer had control over his gang he once created and felt all of them no longer needed William as a Boss. At the time William had occasionally been speaking with a Gnome named Merable Marvie Dawnspark who had helped William in the past she had told him it wasn't him to change his ways and leave the life he had been living. Another path to the Light was given. William had laughed at her whenever she brought up the choice but now things were different now and he felt he had little to lose after losing so much. He finally made up his mind and gave R'heron the Crows unconditionally and William left pursue a new destiny of enlightenment for his own good. This caused and outcry of confusion among the Crow's members with one half wanting William to stay while the other half wanting R'heron to take full control the Gang. Many hated William even more for his choice but he was simply doing what he felt was right at the time. William started to serve under the Guidance of the Clergy of the Holy light for awhile with many doubting he would change his ways. He was genuinely trying his best to become a better man then what he was. Being called a so many hate full names had taken a toll on his mind and wanted to make up for the thing he had done. He would spend his time hunting animals in the forests of Elwynn Forest and even hunted in the far away lands of Grizzly hills and brought pelts to the Cathedral in Stormwind as a gift of charity and kindness. But when they simply brushed off his kind nature and neglected to help him on his path to enlightenment William's hatred quickly started to grow and his old thoughts started to return once more. To this day William can't recall what made him break his vow to abandon crime but when he did he came back to speak with his former Gang members. Several of them Mocked William some were furious he came back. Others like his trusted friend Venice Lukeshire was trying to keep the peace along with William's friendship. After speaking with the Crows still loyal to him crew he had asked R'heron to give him his previous position back. Although R'heron told him he would have given him it back but he had already been in the process of changing much of the gangs infrastructure and argued that there would be an outcry from the rest of the gang if positions swapped a second time. Rather then making things worse then they were William accepted the fact R'heron would run the gang he created with Minuette and allowed R'heron to keep them. William's Guild: Sparrows (WIP) William eventually took sometime to think and had his own plans of making a new type of crew he could call of his own. He offered an Alliance with R'heron to make a Sister Gang of the Crows he would call the Sparrows. This would be an All Female Crew who would all dress up in uniforms and would operate like heroic mercenaries for good. Ultimately this failed miserably when he could only muster two people to join. After disbanding them he searched for Minuette they reconnected under shaky circumstances.They had left each other for a long time and both were certain they wouldn't see each other again. But with time the hatred of each other passed and a longing to see one another again pulled them back together and love overcame the hate and pain they brought on one another. Street Gang: Vultures (WIP) Minuette and William decided to create a new gang much like they had done with the Crows. William agreed and collected his Old Crow Banners and only dyed blue along with the Tabards. With some of William's former Guild returning to join new gang The Falcons was begining to take form though still starting from scratch. Later William decided to disguard the name Falcons due to its heroic tone and his new crew a it a more fitting name The "Vultures". The name stuck and he enjoyed the idea of having a mascot of a bird that feeds upon the Corpses and scavanges what it can to survive. (Legion Expansion) Years had passed and the Guards of Stormwind both the Crows and Vultures by force from the Old Barracks and demolished the entire building and rebuilt it into a Park later it would house the Burial sight of King Varrian himself. William despised the King more then ever for evicting him from his former home and was glad he had died in the broken shores while many mourned his grave. With the Vultures Exodus and With nowhere to settle down William set his sights on the Dwarven District. The gangs of the past had lost power and some of his rivals disappeared all together such as the infamous Sanguine Syndicate. William even believed the Melrony's Crew had been dismantled and were both no longer a threat. So the Vultures The Dwarven District Mining Office but their stay was short lived when the Vultures Gang quickly became under attack from multiple gangs in the city including the Tavinter Mob, Rosa Nostra and even Melrony Crime Family and a few others. Melrony had returned and regained their Power once again and decided to make an all joint effort to attack William's gang repeatedly. William's crew stood their ground but it was too weak to survive just barely getting holding its own ground its members started to abandoned the gang from the constant attacks. The End of the Vultures Legacy happened when word came out William was preparing to marry his parnter Minuette and he was going to have William Wedding interrupted when a group of William's enemies attacked and stole kidnapped Minuette. After the catastrophe William he decided it was best he give up leading any gang for the time being and simply become a lone Wolf. Now at William's lowest point he tried to search for Minuette on his own and soon found she was being manipulated turn against him. Minuette begain to leave Stormwind once freed from her captures but he continued to pursue her as he always had done and recovered her. Later she joined Melrony's Gang and she asked William to join them. In the past William had fought the Melrony tooth and nail. But other times they did call for peace it would have happened until Salvatore found out William was a Rapist and tried to Kill him for it. But that was sometime ago and William was accepted into the fold working with them as an Associate. Nemesis: Mercer Gray (WIP) Mercer Grey: There had been a long Rivalry between Mercer Grey and William Creed that all started when he wanted to steal William's top hat. This turned into a Gunfight with William and a friend he was speaking with becoming injured. William found Mercer a few days later and tried to fight him in the Cathedral District. Both of them ended up arrested by Guards and were brought to the Stockades. Mercer Grey pulled out a letter from the King with his seal and was able to walk free while William was put into the Stockades.William yelled out how corrupt the Guard had become for accepting the obvious forgery of the seal but none had listened. Soon a group of three came to see William while dressed in Guardsman Uniforms and took William out of his cell into a Barn where they tortured William brutally for several hours and left him for dead. It was revenge for trying to put Mercer Grey away. After managing to survive William would continue running into Mercer with each encounter more intense then the last. one of them involved The Stormwind Guard as William was talking with a stranger on the street Mercer had fired a dart into William's neck from a roof top causing him to go unconscious but to William's defense the Stranger came to William's aid and protected William from being abducted and out of pure luck The Stormwind Guard stumbled upon the scene while doing one of their Patrols. Although William was saved he wouldn't be safe for long. William had no Gang at the time and was alone fighting a force of many so he took shelter with the The Stormwind Guard. Occasionally Mercer's men would watch and wait for William to leave the command center but William knew of their presence and stayed hidden. When they had given up William left the company of the guard due to their lack of finding Mercer to actually arrest him. Along leaving William meet a Guard who was trying to Recapture William for what he did in Gilneas but William told him about Mercer and they both now had a common enemy because he too was after him. William and the Guard named Ben decided to help each other to capture Mercer once and for all. Mercer had eluded William and with Ben's help he was going to get him.Several times William came close but Mercer was a crafty fellow and had several gadgets to help him escape almost any situation.One of the biggest attempts to capture Mercer was when William mustered all his Crows to get him in the Brawlers Pub. Mercer appeared vulnerable with seemingly nowhere to run or hide. He was even outnumbered. But he still managed to escape when he used a grappling hook to to pull him up through the fan above. After countless failed attempts William and Mercer finally came to a truce to stop the bloodshed. Both agreed and stopped the attacks for the time being but it didn't last long as they fought again a few more times before making a second truce. This time both agreed to abide by. William would often pass by Mercer Gray and both of them would exchange heated words but neither of them attacked when they could have. The War over William's top hat seems to be all but concluded. The Kid: Preston (WIP) While William was still running the Crows gang a small child walked into the Old Barracks they called the Nest. The Boy said his name was Preston. William can't recall why the Preston was there but William let the kid say only for the night. But that very next day he brought another Kid but he was a small Worgen names Sean. William scolded Preston for returning after clearly saying not to come back. The Nest had been attacked several times by assassins and Heroes on occasion so William yelled at them both to leave and not return again. But not long after yet another child came in three in total. All of them hanging around William's Hideout as if it was a play pen. Venice saw this though and quickly ushered those damn kids out the building. But they constantly returned and William suddenly had an Idea to perhaps use the children like spies or thieves. William decided to let Preston and his two friends stay along with Minuettes support. But things took for a turn as Preston began to bring trouble and more people without William's permission. William would normally beat any of his own crew to a pulp for doing such a thing but Preston was a damn kid he couldn't do anything like that could he? William started to grow a hatred for the child but he did see promise in his little friend Sean. The little Worgen kid had a striking resemblance to William himself so one day he took Sean on a trip when he returned William fully realized Sean was one of his Son's and renamed the boy Billy now. Sean started to dress like his dad and William didn't seem to mind. But Preston how ever was still causing trouble. One day when Preston was injured somehow. He over heard William whisper how he wanted Preston to die instead of recover. The boy would have grown a hatred for William even more since. One day someone attacked William unprovoked but soon found out the person who sent them was Preston. This made William Furious At one point William even went so far as to drowning the kid in the canal as a punishment and another time wanted to drop Preston off the ledges in the Stormwind Harbor. Much time later William abandon the Crows to find Enlightenment with the Clergy of the Holy light. This made Preston hate William even more and to this day still hates him and calls him a rapist in public where ever he goes.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Criminals